Can You Keep a Secret?
by violetkisses
Summary: "Ne, Monkey King. Can you keep a secret?" Atobe scoffed. Does Ryoma even need to ask? "Of course, I can! Ore-sama is like the trustworthiest man in the planet." :D One-sided Royal, for now. hee-hee.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own POT. but, i would love to! :D

A/N: kyaaaaa~ Im so nervous. Ryoma and Atobe is so OOC here so please read at your own risk. I hope you like it, though.

* * *

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

"Ne, Monkey King. Can you keep a secret?"

Atobe scoffed. Does Ryoma even need to ask? "Of course, I can! Ore-sama is like the trustworthiest man in the planet."

Now, it was Ryoma's turn to scoff. _Trustworthiest, my ass. _"But if I remember correctly, the last time I told you secret, every regular in Hyotei seemed to know about it. Hmmm, I wonder if you've got something to do with that." Ryoma wondered oh so innocently.

Atobe blushed guiltily. _It wasn't Ore-sama's fault! They were just so persistent and they promised to never, ever tell it to anyone. So, it wasn't wrong…..right?_

"T-that was different. Ore-sama was feeling generous that day so he decided to share your not-so important secre…" Atobe faltered as he saw black aura surrounding Ryoma's body.

_Oops. Looks like I pissed Ryoma off. Not good. _

"A-TO-BE~" Ryoma enunciated every syllable slowly, smiling so sweetly that it made Atobe shiver.

_Shit. So not good. _

Atobe learned something that day: Never ever tell Ryoma that his secret is _not_ important, if you don't want to suffer, that is. And Atobe just had to learn it the hard way. The diva sighed as he touched his bruised head, wincing once in a while as the bruises started to ache. Who would've thought that Ryoma was so strong?

The diva yelped in surprise as he heard a chuckle in his room. "Monkey king, I never expected you to go down with just one hit. So lame." Ryoma smirked. "You're still so mada mada."

_Mada mada?_ Atobe's brow twitched. _Did the brat just call him lame and mada mada? _

"Brat, Ore-sama is not lame!"

"Is so."

"Is not"

"Is so."

Atobe growled. Why does Ryoma have to be so childish?

"Look who's talking. You're the one who's childish, Monkey king."

The diva was taken aback. _How did….how did Ryoma know what he was thinking about? Is he…ohmygod, reading my _amazing_ mind?_

Ryoma snorted. "No, I'm not reading your _amazing_ mind, Atobe."

The said boy gasped. "You're doing it again!"

Ryoma smirked. And that was what confirmed all of Atobe's suspicions.

"So you can read minds!"

Ryoma groaned. At times, he really wondered if Atobe was just too imaginative or just plain stupid. And now was one of those times. Was Atobe imaginative or just plain, plain stupid?

"Of course I can't, Monkey King! You're just too easy too read. Your face says it all."

Atobe gasped, all the while touching his face. "O-ore-sama's face is not that easy to read, brat!"

"Yes, it is."

"It is not." Atobe growled. How dare Ryoma tell him that his face was like an open book. Unforgivable!

"Yes, it is. But nevermind that because I'm gonna ask you again. Can you keep a secret? And this time, promise me that you will never tell it to anyone because..it's something very important for me. So can you?" Ryoma asked, his eyes shining with hope. He really wanted to tell Atobe his secret because if Atobe knew, he would have someone to lean on when if things went wrong. Atobe was, after all, his bestfriend in a very twisted way.

It was odd, really. How they became this close was beyond him. Maybe it was because of their coincidental meetings or maybe it was because of their verbal fights. But, no matter what the cause was, Ryoma knew that he and Atobe had a connection. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

But seriously, they really have one because believe it or not, they actually know what the other was thinking without even talking. Telepathy. Yes, it was like telepathy. But Atobe seems to be unaware of that, given what happened earlier. _Tsk, Monkey King is so dense._

"…"

"Atobe?"

"Fine! Ore-sama will keep this secret to his grave and Ore-sama promises not to tell anyone about this." Atobe gave in, unable to resist Ryoma's pleading eyes. I mean, how could any sane person resist those sparkly golden orbs? How? _How?_

Ryoma smiled whole-heartedly and Atobe just sat there, frozen and mesmerized. It was very rare to see Ryoma let his guard down and smile and he was very glad to have the pleasure of seeing it. Because a smiling Ryoma was indeed a sight to behold.

Ryoma looked so perfect now. The way his pink full lips curved, the sparkling of his golden orbs and the blush forming on his cheeks was just too much to handle. It really made Atobe want to pounce on the boy.

And then the thought struck Atobe. _Oh My God, I can't be gay…right?_

"Ugh, hello? Anybody there? Earth calling Atobe. Hello?" Atobe was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of soft hands started to shake him.

"Oh." Was Atobe's simple reply as tried to regain his composure from his self's shocking revelation.

Ryoma sighed in relief. "Thank God. You looked really creepy, you know, staring at space like that."

Atobe finally regained his composure at the comment and flipped his hair. "Ore-sama was not staring at space, brat! His wonderful eyes were simply admiring the…ugh..wall."

_Way to go, Atobe. _The diva thought sarcastically. _Ryoma would really buy your lame excuse._

"That was the lamest excuse you've ever made up, Monkey King." Ryoma laughed out loud.

"Laugh all you want, brat. But remember this, Ore-sama will have the last laugh. So, what's your secret?"

Ryoma shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was really nervous and scared. How would Atobe react if he heard his secret? Would he faint? Would he be disgusted and decide to never talk to Ryoma again? Ryoma was really, really scared.

The small boy took his time to relax and finally spilled his long-kept secret.

"You like who?" Atobe exclaimed, not believing what he just heard. "You like _Tezuka_? Your stoic and emotionless captain? Why him?"

Ryoma looked hurt and confused. "Why not? And FYI, he's not totally emotionless. He's shows his emotions once in awhile, too."

"You can't like him."

Now, Ryoma really looked confused and kind of frustrated. Why can't he like Tezuka-buchou?

"Why?"

"Because…because…" Atobe was at lost for words. Why? Why can't Ryoma like Tezuka? Why?

_Because Ryoma is mine._ A voice in his head piped and Atobe knew that it was the truth. Ryoma was _his _and he won't let Tezuka take Ryoma away.

"Because he's _too_ old for you!" Atobe made up, not being able to think of anything else.

Ryoma raised a questioning brow. Was Atobe really telling him this? "A 2-year age gap can hardly be called _too_ old, Atobe. And did you forget that you and buchou have the same age?"

The diva wanted to hit himself. How could he forget that he and Tezuka were both 14 years old? Great. Now, he was also _too_ old for Ryoma. Great, Atobe. Just great.

"But he's still too old for you because he _looks_ old. You know, with his glasses and all."

Ryoma wanted to strangle Atobe. "Buchou does not look old!"

"Yes, he does." Atobe insisted.

"No, he does not."

"Yes, he does."

"No! ..Old."

Atobe sighed in exasperation. "Why do you have to be so stubborn, brat?" Atobe asked, his brows creasing, forming wrinkles on his head.

"And why do you always have to contradict me, Atobe? Can't you just support me on this one? Just this once?"

They both fell silent.

"…."

"…."

Atobe sighed in defeat. He made his way towards Ryoma and kneeled so that he and the boy were facing each other. "Ryoma, I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Ryoma looked away, eyes full of hurt. "Why do you have to be so mean?" He whispered, trying his hardest not to cry. Atobe was the only one who could make him cry. And it was because Atobe's opinions really mattered to him and what he said awhile ago hurt. It hurt Ryoma to the core.

The diva hugged Ryoma. He couldn't take it. Seeing Ryoma cry broke his heart and it broke his heart all the more to know that he was the reason why his angel was crying.

"Stop crying, Ryoma. Please, stop. Ore-sama promises you that he will do anything you want just for you to forgive him and stop crying."

Ryoma hiccupped. "Really? Will you really do anything I want?"

"Yes. Ore-sama will do anything you want."

"Help me confess my feelings to buchou, then."

"Yeah, sure. Anything you wa-" Atobe stopped then rewinded back to what Ryoma asked him to do. "WHAT? Ore-sama will not help you do that because Ore-sama thinks that Tezuka is not suitable for you!"

Ryoma's eyes widened and started to water again. "See? You really won't do anything I want! You're such a liar, Atobe."

Now, Atobe really felt bad. Really bad. "Fine, Ore-sama will help you."

Atobe wiped Ryoma's tears and hugged him once again. "So stop crying."

Ryoma smirked as Atobe hugged him. God, Atobe was really a softy…but that's what Ryoma liked about him. Even though the diva looked selfish and spoiled, he really had a good and kind heart.

"So, it's settled then? You will help me confess to buchou."

Atobe almost fainted. _Oh no. Oh no. I'm going to lose Ryoma. No. No._

And then an idea struck him.

Atobe smiled at Ryoma and assured him that he will help Ryoma every step of the way. But deep inside, Atobe was really thinking about ways to make Ryoma's confession a disaster. He couldn't afford to lose Ryoma, after all. Because Ryoma was his and his alone. Not even the Georgio Armani Limited Edition Purple Suits would stop him.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu, you better prepare yourself for one hell of a ride because you won't get away that easily for capturing my brat's heart_.

Stealing what was Atobe's was unforgivable, after all.

* * *

A/N: *fidgets* So, what did you think? Is it good or bad? Please review but do not flame please T.T I'm gonna write a **sequel**, i guess. About Ryoma's date with Tezuka and Atobe's evil schemes. hee-hee. That is, if you guys want me to continue. Please review. sankyuuu so muchhh!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: POT is not mine but i still love it anyway! :D

A/N: Hey! Hey! Hey! This is the 2nd chap of my Can you Keep a Secret story! I hope you guys like it T.T

* * *

"No." Was Ryoma's firm reply to the diva in front of him. "I will not do it."

"But, you'll have to do it sooner or later!" Atobe replied, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. He had to convince Ryoma. He _had _to or else all of his _evil_ –* coughs*- I mean, plans to protect his cute, little brat would fail! And Keigo being an Atobe would not allow himself to experience failure, especially not with affairs concerning Ryoma.

"Yes, _soon._ But absoulutely not _now_! I'm not ready yet."

"When will you be then? A month from now? Two? Or maybe three?" The diva asked, trying to make Ryoma see his point. "Love won't wait for you forever, Echizen. You have to act now before somebody else steals him away from you."

Ryoma's jaw dropped as he listened to Atobe's wisdom. Was this really Atobe he was talking to? Or was he being possessed by an alien or something?

"When the hell did you become a love doctor, Monkey King?"

"Hmmm. Since you told me your about _oh-so deep love_ for your _old_ captain, Brat."

The small boy gasped, shocked by the insult. "Buchou is not _old_, you monkey."

Now it was Atobe's turn to gasp. How dare Ryoma compare his amazing self to something as hideous as a monkey? "Such a primitive name is not suited for Ore-sama, you..you insufferable brat!"

Ryoma hmmpphed. "It suits you well, really well. It actually compliments your name. Keigo the Monkey! See? Perfect."

"Why you little-" And then Atobe remembered what they were _supposed_ to be talking about. "Brat, you're trying to change the topic! Call Tezuka now."

Ryoma pouted. "But I don't wanna!"

Atobe glared. " Call him."

"Gosh, Monkey King. If you want me to call him, then why don't you just call him instead? Because if I don't want to then I won't." Ryoma's pout intensified, making it hard for any sane person to resist those pink full lips and and shining orbs.

Atobe swallowed, _hard_. The pout was just too much. It was torture. _But, Ore-sama must endure. Yes, endure. _

"Echizen Ryoma. Call Tezuka now…._or else_." The Hyotei captain threatened the boy, trying his best not to look at the now watery eyes. Damned Ryoma's eyes, mouth and face..and body...and legs. Oh fuck. Damned it all!

_I must not give in. I must not give in to that cunning pout. NO._

Fortunately for Atobe, Ryoma's pout was replaced by a daring smirk. "Oh? Are you threatening _me_, _Atobe_?"

"Hmm, yes. I actually am, _Echizen."_

"Eh, so what are you gonna do? Tickle me to death?" Ryoma raised a brow, obviously convinced that it was just an empty threat.

The said diva smiled slyly. "Actually, _that's_ not such a bad idea."

Ryoma gulped. Uh-oh, talk about digging your own grave.

* * *

Maniacal laughter accompanied with pleas and cries of pain echoed throughout the Atobe mansion. It was rare for the household to be noisy but the servants never expected it to be this….wild.

"Uhmmm, I wonder what they're doing." A timid maid asked the other sevants, blushing furiously.

"Hmmm, I bet Keigo-sama is showing Ryoma-sama who's boss!" The others all voiced their agreements. Obviously, they were all thinking alike. Great minds think alike, after all.

"But I never thought Keigo-sama would be this wild." A maid gushed, hearts forming in her eyes. "Keigo-sama is so amazing!"

The ladies squealed, much to the dismay of those who had sensitive ears. "Awwww, I wanna see Ryoma-sama in action too. I wonder who's seme?"

Everybody in the room stared at the maid, undoubtedly shocked by her obvious question. _Seriously? Does she even need to ask?_

"Of course, it's Keigo-sama. His humongous pride wouldn't let him be uke, after all."

Everyone nodded, "Hmmm, yeah. I guess you're right. So what do you guys think about spying on them?"

The others hesitated but after some time, decided to go with it. They very curious, after all. Very curious, indeed.

_How wild was their young master?_

* * *

Whoever created the proverb 'Curiosity kills the cat' was fucking right. Ryoma wished, though, that he knew that before he asked Atobe something he would forever regret. And regret Ryoma did.

"Oh Kami." Ryoma gasped as Atobe's slender fingers attacked his neck once again. "Stop."

"No, not until you promise to call Tezuka."

Ryoma glared at Atobe defiantly. "Never."

"Oh?" Atobe's sly grin grew bigger. "We'll see about that."

And the another round of hell began for our poor Ryoma.

* * *

"Oh. I thought they were doing it." The timid maid sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah. I thought they were, too. That's so unfair~" Maid#2 whined, obviously unpleased with what she saw. Atobe and Ryoma was supposed to be in the throes of passion, not in the throes of laughter!

Maid#3 nodded. "I know right? So unfair! There should be Yaoi in this mansion. There should!"

Everyone agreed. It was a known fact, after all, that their young master was gay. So some Yaoi action was expected and looked forward to but…it's been so long since their Keigo-sama fell head over heels for the stubborn boy and they wanted to see some action _soon_. Their master was really slow when it comes to acting on his feelings. _Too slow_.

Not bothering to hide their disappointment, everyone went their separate ways and continued to do their assigned tasks, silently hoping that their master would have his happily ever after soon.

After all, Keigo-sama's happiness was their happiness as well.

* * *

"Fine. I'll do it." Ryoma said breathlessly. How long has it been already? 20 minutes? 30? An hour? It was a surprise to Ryoma that he was still wide awake. He should have fainted some time ago. But Atobe just had to make sure he didn't. Where would be the fun in that, after all? Atobe was such an Effin' sadist.

"Ahn? I didn't quite hear you there, Echizen. Come again?"

Ryoma clenched his fists. "I Will Call Him Now, happy?"

Atobe smirked, his sadistic fingers slowly retreating the boy's slender body. "Very."

Ryoma's brow twitched. Atobe was really a dirty bastard. "That was dirty, Atobe! You _knew _I would give in, didn't you? You knew." Ryoma pointed an accusing finger at the said diva, his golden eyes lit with intense fire.

"Of course I did. What would be the point in tickling you anyway if you I knew you wouldn't give in?"

"Bastard." Ryoma hissed, wanting to wring Atobe's neck very badly. That smooth curve would fit Ryoma's hands perfectly Yes, Ryoma could feel it. The euphoria of being able to strangle Atobe to do death. Ryoma could also see helpless face of Atobe. It was priceless, very.

Ryoma's reverie, though, was broken when Atobe's expensive phone hit him on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Ryoma asked, nursing his throbbing head.

"To break you out of your daydream. So now that you seem back to the real world, call him. _Now_."

"Tsk. You could have just shook me or something. Throwing things like are dangerous, you know. You could have killed me!"

Atobe snorted. Yeah, right. Such a small phone won't rob Ryoma of his consciousness.

Ryoma grudgingly dialed his Captain's number and waited for him to answer.

_Ring Ring Ring._

_God, the ringing is making me feel so nervous. _Ryoma thought as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. What was taking his captain so long?

"Moshi Moshi?" A familiar voice on the other line answered.

"B-buchou.." Ryoma's mind went blank. Oh no, what should he do? He was too nervous to think. Maybe he should just hang up. Maybe-

"Brat, It's gonna be okay." Atobe whispered, giving Ryoma an encouraging smile. "Trust me."

Ryoma's body began to relax at Atobe's words. Yes, just as Atobe said, everything's gonna be okay.

"Echizen? Are you still there?"

"Ah. Yes, buchou. Uhmmm, buchou. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No. Why?"

Ryoma took a deep, deep breath before asking the question that would change his relationship with his buchou forever. "Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

The other line went silent and Ryoma feared that his captain had hung up. But, thankfully, Tezuka was still on the other line.

"O…..okay."

Ryoma gasped. Did Tezuka just say Yes? Did he? "Really? Meet me at the amusement park at 2 pm tomorrow then. Ja!"

Ryoma hung up quickly, afraid that Tezuka would suddenly change his mind about the date. But Ryoma still couldn't believe it. His unmovable and stoic captain actually agreed to go out with him! How amazing.

Atobe frowned at the overjoyed boy but tried to hide it with his best fake smile. Why was the brat so happy anyway? Tezuka was definitely not worth Ryoma's happiness. The only person that should be able to make Ryoma smile and gush in happiness was Atobe. Yes, _only_ Atobe because he was really possessive.

"See? Wasn't that easy, brat?"

"Hn. Yeah, it was." Ryoma smiled and truth be told, it really was. But it wouldn't have been this easy if it wasn't for Atobe. Yes, Atobe was the one who made it all possible.

Ryoma smiled at the amazing truth and leaned in to give Atobe a chaste kiss. "Thank you, Atobe. You're the best." With that, Ryoma started to walk towards the door but not before reminding Atobe to call him later about tomorrow's date. The last thing Atobe heard was the loud slam of his beautiful and one of a kind, purple door.

The diva touched his lips. Ryoma….Echizen Ryoma, the man of his dreams, just kissed him on the _lips_. It might be a chaste kiss but it doesn't erase the fact that he was still kissed by Ryoma!

"_Oh My Wonderful Self_. That was unexpected." Atobe chuckled as he leaned his back on the fluffy sofa. He then took out his phone and started to dial his tactical friend's number. He definitely needed back-up for tomorrow's plan.

"Hello, Yuushi? Ore-sama needs your help."

_Tezuka Kunimitsu, I'll make you wish you never crossed an Atobe's path._

* * *

A/N: Kyaaaa! Yaaay! I just finished another chap. Was it good? or bad? please tell me! Puh-leassse~ Comments will be much appreciated. Hee-hee. Violetkisses loves reviews as much as she loves the royal pair, after all. Love Love Love.

Wait for the upcoming chap, okay? :D

**~VioletKisses**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yaay! Another chapter of Can You Keep a Secret! I hope you like this chapter, too! It's kind of short but i hope you still like it. Characters might be OOC here so, I'm really sorry! I'm doing my best to limit the OOCness of the characters. But nonetheless, hope you Enjoy!

* * *

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

Ryoma was nervous. Oh hell, that was an understatement. He was beyond nervous. He wasn't usually like this, but how the hell can he _not_ be nervous? He was going out on a date with Tezuka-buchou, for God's sake!

"Fuck." Ryoma silently cursed as he looked at his watch. 10 minutes before 2. Fuck. Double Fuck. He was starting to feel faint now and looking at the time did not make it better. In fact, it made it worse.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? Oh god. What if I mess up? Ugh, no! _

"Calm down, Ryoma. You're just being paranoid. Everything will be alright…right? Oh fuck."

Was everything really going to be alright? Ryoma really, really hoped so because he certainly cannot mess this up. He absolutely can't.

* * *

Atobe's brows furrowed as he watched Ryoma pacing back and forth. The diva was very worried. Ryoma looked so….pale. What if he faints and no one was there to catch him? That would be bad. Ryoma might suffer from head trauma and-

"Atobe," The diva snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his friend.

"What?"

Yuushi smirked. "Stop being so paranoid. Nothing's going to happen to him. Not with you watching over him like a mother hen, that is."

"Ore-sama does _not_ watch over him like a mother hen! And don't talk to me like everything's gonna be alright. You don't know what Ryoma's feeling right now. You've never been on a date with _your_ captain now, have you?" Atobe growled.

Yuushi raised his brow at his captain's response. "Oh? And _you _have?

"O-of course not!" Atobe exclaimed. "Who the hell would go out with someone like Tezuka, ahn?"

Hyote's genius smirked. "Apparently, Echizen Ryoma does."

"He does not!"

"Oh? So what do you call their so-called meeting today? Is it not a date?"

Atobe groaned in annoyance. Can't Yuushi just shut up and let things be? "Shut up, Yuushi. It might look like a date but it's not. Besides, Ryoma likes ore-sama, not that stoic captain of his. He's just a little bit confused with his feelings."

"Really?"

"Really! Ryoma does not like Tezuka. And anyway, why the hell did you bring _them_ along?" Atobe demanded, slightly distressed. He really had a bad feeling about this and one thing that he learned from the past was to always trust his amazing intuition. And his intuition told him to shoo away his teammates.

Hyotei's genius chuckled softly at Atobe's distressed face. "Oh, them? Well, they wanted to help you sabotage Echizen's date. Isn't that great?"

"Great?" Atobe echoed. "_Great? _Do you remember what happened the last time they tried to _help_? Wait, can i even call it that? It was a complete disaster!"

The diva shivered as he remembered that incident. Broken vases, torn sofas, unidentifiable flying objects…Ugh, just thinking about it made his head ache. He really needed a massage right now. Mmmm, and some chamomile tea would be lovely, too.

"Don't worry, Atobe. I've got everything under control." Oshitari assured his captain, patting the diva on his back. "They're not going to do anything to ruin your plan. Trust me."

_Crash._

Atobe Keigo winced as he warily watched his teammates make a scene. He was certainly not reassured by Yuushi's words because trouble seemed to follow his teammates everywhere they go and this was certainly no exception. The mess they made..Oh god. Only 10 minutes and look what they've done!

Oh, Kami. All he can do now is hope. Hope that luck was on his side today.

* * *

2 o'clock.

"Shit." Ryoma felt his pulse quicken as he watched his crush walk towards him. Ryoma could not believe his eyes. He really came. Tezuka Kunimitsu, his captain, actually came!

"Echizen."

"Buchou." Ryoma blushed as his captain gave him a small, very discreet smile. Ryoma loved it when Tezuka smiled like that. It made him feel very very special, knowing that he was given the privilege of seeing something that was rarely seen.

"Have you been waiting too long?" Tezuka inquired, silently scolding himself for not arriving earlier. Traffic was such a pain in the a-*coughs*.

"Ugh, no." Ryoma lied. "I just got here, buchou."

"Really?" Tezuka asked. "Let's go inside, then. The line is quite long."

* * *

"Just got here? He told Tezuka that he just got here? What a big lie!" Atobe hissed as he watched Ryoma blush like a schoolgirl. Ryoma, _his_ Ryoma, was not supposed to blush like that in front of Tezuka! Only he, Atobe-sama, has the right to make Ryoma blush like that! UGHHH, curse you, Tezuka!

"Shhh, buchuo! The brat's gonna hear you." Gakuto shushed his captain as he watched the scene in front of him enthusiastically- meaning, Gakuto was bouncing up and down.

"Shut up, Gakuto! Don't shush me when you, yourself, are making noise too!"

Gakuto gasped. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Ugh. Both of you, shut up! Stop bickering like a child." Shishido scolded them. "God, both of you can be so childish at times!"

"Shishido-senpai!" Ootori gasped. "You shouldn't curse like that! You don't even believe in God!"

Shishido bowed his head guiltily, muttering a slient apology to his friend. Damn, it was all their fault. Those two annoying idiots.

"Oh look, look! They're going in! Let's follow them!"

"Gakuto!" Atobe hissed. "Shut up! They're gonna hear you!" And so another round of bickering began.

Yuushi rolled his eyes as he watched the chaotic scene in front of him. His teammates were really so childish! Will they ever grow up? No, the real question was: _what would they do without him_?

Yuushi sighed as he prepared himself for another day of hell. Well, being with his teammates wasn't _that _bad, but who wouldn't want a day of peace for himself?

Hyotei's genius snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the all too familiar voice of a redhead. Wait, was that _Seigaku_?

Oh great. Atobe was definitely going to have a hissy fit about this. Could this day get any worse?

Ugh, bad question because it just did. Shit.

* * *

A/N: Did you guys like it? Ughhh, please tell me! I'm kind of worried. I'm worried that maybe you're disappointed in this chap! Please review and give me some constructive criticism if you must, but NO FLAMES please! :D


	4. Please read!

Hello friends and dear readers. I have decided to rewrite this story! I'm going to repost this on my account sometime this month so please do wait for it! And I hope you guys will still read it. Thank you!

~ violetkisses


	5. Rewritten Version is Out!

A/N: Dear readers who have placed this story in their alert or fave list, the first chapter of the rewritten version is now posted on my account. Please do read it if you have time! I know this story is way overdue, but this time I'll do my best to really finish it. I hope you guys still read it.

Thank you and God Bless!

Your hopeful writer,

violetkisses :**


End file.
